Clean Slate 2: Her Diamonds
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Sequel to Fighting For Nothing. James and Juliet made it off the island in 1977 and have settled in California. Free of the island, once and for all, what do they do?


**Her Diamonds**

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Lost is property of ABC. The title comes from the song _Her Diamonds_ by Rob Thomas, although this is _not_ a songfic.

Character(s): James Ford, Juliet Burke.

Pairing(s): Suliet.

Summary: Sequel to Fighting For Nothing. James and Juliet made it off the island in 1977 and have settled in California. Free of the island, once and for all, what do they do?

A/N: If you haven't read Fighting For Nothing, I recommend you do, because then it'll make more sense. Anyway, there will be another sequel after this one, hopefully, as soon as I get around to writing it. Then maybe even another after that. I have a lot of ideas for this idea. Happy reading!

*****

The lights were on low as James entered the room. He smiled softly when he saw the lump under the duvet on the bed move around to get comfortable.

"Juliet?" he called out gently from the doorway. The figured mumbled something undecipherable and continued fidgeting. "Juliet?" James called again.

Suddenly, the body under the cover stopped moving and James saw what he assumed to be the head, shoot up. A small bit of blonde hair poked up from under the duvet, but the face remained hidden.

"No!" it exclaimed. "Get out, James! Go, quickly!"

James couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the desperation in her voice. "Alright, alright, cool it, Barbie. I'm going."

He left the bedroom and continued out and down the hallway until he came to his own hotel room. He chuckled more as he went, knowing that later on he'd be getting a beating from Juliet for daring to enter her room. In his defence, she _did _give him a key, just in case.

As he re-entered his own room, he went immediately to the wardrobe and took out the clothing hanging there. On his way to the bedroom, he passed his suitcase that remained open, showing pictures of him and Juliet together. He carried them wherever he went, as a reminder of what nearly wasn't.

He smiled as he saw a picture of Juliet licking his cheek. He couldn't remember who had taken it, although it was probably a neighbour, yet he remembered the time as if it were yesterday.

Since their leave of the island three years ago, Juliet had allowed herself to be far more open, with everyone, not just James.

The couple made new lives in the real world. They had new passports, social security numbers; entire new identities. Their birth certificates read 20th July 1940 for Sawyer and 27th March 1941 for Juliet. James got work as a labourer, something that didn't require any degrees or qualifications. James' background as a con artist certainly helped in acquiring the things they needed to make a start in California.

Living in California was a joint decision between Juliet and James. It was far enough away from Florida and Alabama that there was no chance of running into their younger selves. That would be an odd meeting.

James continued over to the bed and laid the clothes hanger on the bed while removing the white shirt. He put it over his bare chest and pulled up the black pants over his boxers. Once they were on, he busied himself with tie the bow around his neck and sliding on the black jacket. James pulled on a pair of white socks then his black shoes. Once he was done, he stood to observe himself.

"Well, Jimmy boy, you _do_ clean up good," he laughed.

His laughter died down and a contented smile crossed his face as he waited patiently.

*****

Juliet, now fully awake thanks to James, turned over to face the clock. 9:54am.

"Dammit!" Juliet exclaimed, pushing herself up onto her elbows and kicked the cover off. Wearing just underwear and one of James' shirts, she rushed about the room in attempt to be ready in time. Her alarm was set for 8am, although that apparently hadn't gone to plan. No doubt thanks to James. She was due to leave at 10:30 and that certainly wasn't enough time.

She ran to the vanity and began applying her make-up. When James suggested hiring someone to do make-up and hair for her, she blew off the idea. She may have changed some since 1977 but she certainly wasn't about to lose all her independence. Especially on a day like this.

Once the make-up was applied, she began to work on her hair, curling it quickly then pulling it up into a neat bun, allowing a few stands to frame her face. After that she whipped off James' shirt and stepped into her dress.

Juliet was sure to stand out like a sore thumb when she exited the hotel. The fashion of 1980 wasn't exactly her style, so she had a designer make a dress that Juliet herself had drawn, more common with the 21st century style. Of course, the dress maker must have thought she was a nutcase for wanting a dress in such a fashion, but it didn't deter her.

Once her dress was on and she had pulled on her white high heel shoes, Juliet waited anxiously for the knock on the door.

*****

"Hey, James, dude! Let me in!"

Sawyer approached his door and opened it, facing his neighbour, Harry Lewis.

"Hey, Harry, man. Quick come in, in case Jules opens her door and I catch a glimpse."

Harry chuckled and followed James back through the door, putting his hand in his pocket as he went. Once they were in and the door was shut, James turned back to him.

"Have you got-?"

He was cut off by Harry pulling the rings out of his pocket. "I didn't forget them, man. They're fine."

James breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand over his face.

"Scared, man?"

"You wouldn't believe it," James replied. "I don't know what Jules is thinking. I'm gonna ruin her life."

"Well from what she's said to Mary, you've done a great job the past 5 years. Stop panicking, man. Everything's gonna be fine."

James nodded quickly and looked at the clock. 10:20am.

"We've gotta go," he announced and stood from the bed. He strode to the door quickly, followed by his best man.

*****

The knock on the door came quickly and Juliet answered. Mary stood, in a blue dress matching the fashion of the decade, smiling brightly at Juliet.

"Hey Jules. How are you doing?"

"Erm… I'm nervous. But that's normal, right?" she asked, quickly.

Mary laid a hand gently on Juliet's shoulder and smiled soothingly. "Of course it is. You should have seen me when I was in your spot. I nearly fainted!"

Juliet wasn't sure if that was reassuring or not. "But really, Jules… James is a great guy and you're lucky to have each other. Make sure you don't waste it."

Juliet frowned in thought as she remembered back three years ago when she was about to let it all go just because of what her mother had said nearly 30 years ago. Well, actually, Juliet realised. It would only be this year that her mother would say that.

Mary watched as her neighbour and best friend frowned, obvious intently thinking about something. "Jules?" she called out.

Juliet snapped out of her own mind and smiled again. Looking up at the clock, she noticed the time. 10:28am.

"Let's go," she smiled, feeling the butterflies rise in her stomach.

*****

The couple travelled in separate cars to the Church; James with Harry and Juliet with Mary.

"What if she doesn't show?" James suddenly panicked.

Harry tried to stop himself but couldn't resist laughing. James glared at his friend and frowned.

"Man, she will not run. She thinks the world of you."

James nodded, realising her was being silly.

*****

"What if he isn't there?" Juliet worried, speaking allowed to Mary.

Juliet, not realising the irony as they couldn't hear the conversation the men were having, was slightly shocked when Mary nearly fell off her seat with laughter.

"He won't," she assured.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

*****

James' car arrived at the Church before Juliet's and he waited by the entrance for her. The couple had decided to walk down the aisle together, as neither could ask their fathers to escort Juliet, for obvious reasons.

When Juliet pulled up and climbed out of the car, James couldn't move. He was captivated. She was smiling up at him while her dress billowed out behind her gently in the breeze. Her eyes caught his and he smiled gently, blushing under her gaze.

When she reached out for his arm, he offered it graciously. Juliet blushed herself as he looked at her. "What?" she quizzed.

"You… You look amazing," he breathed.

"Thanks," she replied, staring down at her shoes. When the two of them reached the final door to the Church, she suddenly turned to look at him.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I was going to tell you this later, but I can't hold it in. Guess what?"

"What?" he chuckled.

"I'm pregnant."

Juliet had expected him to react with shock. Instead, her fiancé looked down at her with a goofy grin planted on his face and rested his free hand gently on her stomach. Then she said something Juliet wasn't expecting as his response,

"Let's go get married."

*****

A/N: I couldn't resist writing a Suliet marriage fic. The sequel to this one will follow the birth of the first Suliet child! Please review this one and let me know what you think. I'd love to know what you think (especially about my ongoing keep-in-character fight) and concrit is lovely!


End file.
